


【本马达】玛格丽特（PWP）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 一发完





	【本马达】玛格丽特（PWP）

Ben到家的时候发现Matt正坐在沙发上，认真地看着剧本。  
“在看什么？”  
他脱掉外套随便丢在沙发一边，凑过去看Matt手上的剧本，事实上却是为了挨着Matt偷个吻。  
“《玛格丽特》”，Matt笑着躲开他的吻，指给他看封面：“上次跟你说过的电影。”  
“嗯，演老师，真适合你。”  
Ben才不会放弃，硬是捧起Matt的脸狠狠亲了一口，笑嘻嘻把Matt被碰歪的眼镜扶好。“你从小就爱说教。”  
“哦？是吗？有人听起来积怨已久的样子？”Matt斜眼看了下“有人”，Ben马上端正态度拍拍胸口表示绝无此事：“哪有，我现在还留着中学时记录你讲课的笔记呢！就喜欢你教我。”  
Matt这才展颜笑起来，想起两人十几岁的时候，他确实挺爱装大人的。老是一边跟Ben吃着汉堡，一边突然要跟他谈自己看了戏剧理论的心得，Ben还很捧场地专门拿笔记记下来……好遥远啊，又仿佛近在眼前。  
Ben知道Matt被哄地开心了，危机解除，顿时松一口气，顺手拿起剧本看起来。  
Matt在这部电影里只是客串，饰演一位和高中生女主角有暧昧关系的数学老师，整部戏加起来也只有几次出场。但敬业的他还是提前背起了台词，Ben扬扬手里的剧本：“我今晚正好没事，陪你对戏？”  
“好啊。”  
不久前还沉浸在少年情事回忆里的Matt，又想起他们从高中戏剧社时期起就经常在一块儿对戏，陪对方练习台词和走位。直到他们成名后，各自忙自己的电影，便不知不觉很少这样做了。  
Ben快速浏览了一遍剧本，Matt的戏基本上都是和女主角的对手戏。他默读几遍，表示可以了，Matt便靠过来酝酿了下情绪，和他一起看着剧本练习。  
第一幕，是数学老师因为女主角考试的问题找他课后单独谈话。  
“我想跟你谈谈考试的事。”一旦进入角色，Matt便像换了个人，刚才的轻松随性一扫而空，就像真正的老师一样，温和而又稳重。  
“好。”Ben揣摩着女主角的性格，这是个还在中二期的不羁少女。偷偷暗恋着英俊的数学老师，在他面前却故意表现出一切都不在乎的、过分潇洒的态度。Ben想，还有点像中学时代的自己呢。  
那时候，他也偷偷喜欢着那个爱说教的邻家小哥哥。  
“我知道你得到了一些帮助。”老师切入主题。  
学生耸耸肩，很无所谓的样子：“如果你觉得我作弊了，我保证没有。”  
“我只是说你得到了帮助。”语气加重了。  
“很多人都这样。”  
“尽管可能这样……”老师沉吟了一下，斟酌着该如何继续这场谈话。  
“如果你要求的话，我可以再做一次。但又有什么意义呢？我日常生活中又不需要知道这些东西。”  
Ben说着台词，心里笑起来，啊，真的挺像十几岁时的自己。从大学肄业的时候，他也是这么想的——去他的吧，学会那些东西对他未来的生活和工作有帮助吗？他只想去闯荡好莱坞，和Matt一起。  
老师并没有因为学生的挑衅而生气，语气还是那么温柔：“并不是这样……你难道从未对之前觉得无趣的东西，产生过兴趣吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你曾经……呃……曾经有过这样的经历吗？在克服所有困难以后，发现自己掌握了很多新的技巧和经验？”  
“没有……真的没有。”  
唔。这就不对了，Ben想，他还是对克服挫折后摘取成功的果实充满热情的。比如终于追求到了Matt，还跟他一起拿到了那座意义重大的小金人，多酷！这孩子不行。  
“好吧。……总之……下次我希望你自己做试卷，好吗？”  
老师也发现自己拿这学生没什么办法，只能暂时摇头退让了。  
Ben转头看到Matt老师隐隐带着失望的侧脸，藏在眼镜下的蓝眼睛荡漾着温柔的眼波。再恶劣的学生被他这样注视着，都会有负罪感吧？然而Ben此刻看着他，突然却在想，如果是自己的话……搞不好会更想欺负这个太过温柔的老师了呢。  
“不好。”  
他忽然把Matt手里的剧本抽走，痞笑着，转过身用两手把Matt圈在沙发里，壮实庞大的身躯低低地压下来，Matt不由自主紧靠着沙发背，一时不解：“啊？”  
他还没从刚才的戏里走出来，整个人有点懵懵的。Ben勾起嘴角，自己编着台词演下去：“老师，如果我下次自己做试卷，你会给我什么奖励？”  
“你搞什么……”  
Matt终于回过神，微嗔地瞪他一眼，想把他推开。这人，老不正经，不是说帮自己对戏？乱编什么台词，不想对戏就算啦。  
“会给我一个亲亲吗？”  
还扮演着坏学生的Ben显然觉得这个游戏很好玩，决定继续玩一会儿，俯首寻找着爱人柔嫩的嘴唇。Matt不满地躲闪了一下，还是杠不过耍赖的大块头，微张的嘴唇被用力地吻住，吮吸，舌头熟练地勾勒着他唇线的形状，放肆地侵入搅动着他的口腔，搅出丝丝津液，他被吻得连呼吸都变得困难。  
Matt急促地喘息着，忽然觉得身体被推倒又压住，整个人被Ben按在沙发上半躺着，男人灼热的气息又来到他的颈间。  
“老师，你为什么故意单独留我谈话？嗯？”坏学生这会儿入戏了，舌头从脖颈滑到耳朵，一下下地舔弄着他耳廓内部，引得Matt一阵喘息，全身都在发软。他在胡说什么……  
“老师，你没想过……”Ben忽然把他翻个身压下去，丢开他的眼镜，大手捂住了他的眼睛。Matt顿时眼前一暗，Ben的声音却更清晰地传入耳中：“你没想过，现在教室里一个人都没有了，我要是想对你做什么……可没人能帮你呢……”  
“呜……”  
Matt扭动着身体想摆脱Ben的钳制，他不玩了！本来好端端的青春校园剧，被Ben这么一瞎编，情节顿时变得好奇怪！  
更奇怪的是，他居然被Ben这家伙牵着鼻子走，竟然真的不受控制地脑补起来，如果……如果他现在真的是老师，而Ben是自己的学生……太羞耻了吧，他不要配合Ben演这个！  
然而玩得兴起的Ben怎可能轻易放过他呢？

 

*  
“呜呜……”  
本来被压在沙发上的Matt，此刻已经被Ben按趴在沙发前的茶几上，家居长裤褪到了腿弯。身后的男人仍然一手捂着他的眼睛，另一手把他的腰压得更下，粗长肉棒快速地在臀缝间进出着。激烈的抽插、蛮横的撞击，将Matt撞得全身发软。  
“老师，我艹得你爽吗？”  
这样激情的时刻，某人还有闲心继续玩角色扮演的游戏，Matt又气又羞，咬着牙说：“混蛋啊你……”  
“嗯？”Ben觉得自己一个人入戏不够好玩，非要让Matt也被带进他幻想的情境里。“老师，你不喜欢被我按在讲台这里艹吗？可是我好喜欢……”  
“每天看你坐在讲台后面，我就很想把你压在这里……”  
“……闭嘴啊！”Matt羞得眼泪都快出来了。被爱人捂着眼睛夺去了视觉，身体的其他感官便更加敏感，对这些放肆的挑逗也更加没有抵抗力。他在说什么……什么讲台……啊他不要被带进这种幻想里面！  
Ben在他身后露出邪气的笑容，突然加重了冲击的力度。Matt大半个身体趴在矮几上，浑身痉挛地无声抽动，理智和矜持被一点点抽空。后穴里的的肉棒在强横地戳刺进攻着，一次次碾压着肠道深处酸麻至极的软肉。  
久经情事的后穴自动分泌出让两人都舒爽的润滑肠液，湿哒哒的肉棒紧紧地塞在脆弱的肠道中，牵扯着穴内黏膜酥痒不已，饱胀难耐。男人存心要让他更快地沉溺在肉欲里，次次都是最大限度地抽出，再一口气捅进来，摩擦着穴肉深插到底，顶得穴心一次次发麻。Matt像离了水儿的鱼一样张着嘴，却叫都叫不出来了。  
Ben发狠地一口气操弄了好几百下，插得Matt全身一阵剧烈的哆嗦，交合处流出的液体被打成一圈圈水沫，沿着腿根一直往下流，滴在地板上。  
“老师的身体也太不矜持了，这么容易就高潮了吗？”Ben腾出手把玩着他身前一股股喷出白浊体液的性器，强迫他射得更多，后穴绞得更紧，自己也情不自禁地低喘着。Matt呜咽着想骂人，又什么都骂不出来，高潮后遍布全身的酥麻快慰传递到每一根神经末梢，他的头脑似乎也被搅成了一团浆糊，除了快感什么都感受不到。  
本来就软软趴着的身体一个劲儿地瘫下去，仿佛软泥一般直直坠下。Ben放开捂住他眼睛的手，把他整个人抱起来。  
Matt还在迷迷糊糊地发虚，突然一下又被按到旁边的墙上，发烫的脸颊顿时被冰凉的墙面一凉，瞬间清醒不少。  
“我不要做了……”他像小动物一样呜呜抽泣着，也顾不上逞强，真的好累喔。  
“可是我还想跟老师在黑板这里做一次呢。”  
根本还没消耗多少体力的男人，轻松地抬起Matt的一条腿，又把自己深深埋了进去，滚烫的阴茎像是要将他玩坏般粗蛮地抽插侵犯。  
WTF！  
Matt被迫压在光溜溜的墙面上，心里大骂Ben是个色情狂，不但意淫在讲台上侵犯他，现在还来个黑板？这让自己以后拍戏怎么直面黑板啊……啊……  
他很快就没力气去想这些事，只能深刻地感受着埋在他身体里的巨物不住在自己温暖湿滑的紧窒后穴里律动，插得在无尽的酥麻快慰和疼痛刺激中来回交替。  
“嗯……我站不住了……”他糯糯的求饶，然而小猫哀鸣般的低吟反而更刺激着男人的凌虐欲望。  
“好吧。”男人还真的稍稍停下，只在穴口浅浅抽插。“可我还想再和你对戏怎么办……”  
你管这个叫对戏！明明就是欺负我！Matt咬紧了下唇，委屈得想哭，又不敢再刺激身后的坏人。  
“那我们再对一下戏我就抱你去洗澡哦，乖。”  
Matt还没缓过神，男人再提高了一下他的大腿，卡在穴口的硬胀阴茎便气势汹涌地插入，将紧窄的后穴一刹间撑到整个儿绷紧，死死地咬住入侵的粗长肉棒。连一点适应的时间都没有，男人就狠狠耸动腰胯往他体内抽送着，Matt全身被卡在男人高壮的身躯和墙面之间无处可逃，只能被动承受一波接一波更猛烈的快感。  
“呃啊……”炙热的硬棒每在身体里进出一次，双腿的力气便少了一分，男人的抽送又深又猛，不过一会儿，他便从里到外都泛起既快乐又难耐的酥爽，被男人强迫踮起的脚尖已经撑不住身体，酥软的身体止不住下滑。撑在墙壁上的双手缓缓收紧，十指摩擦着墙面发出细微的声响。  
体内的敏感点被沉重地撞击着，强烈的快慰让他时时刻刻都想求饶，潮红的脸颊不知何时流满了生理性的泪水。  
他真的不行了，站不住了，Matt两眼发黑控制不住地想倒下，忽然被身后的男人卡住两边腿弯就着交合的姿势又抱起来。  
他们回到了沙发上。  
刚坐下的那一刻，Matt被上顶的阴茎又戳得啊地叫出声。Ben搂住他的腰，不知从哪儿又拿出那本剧本，坏笑着说：“老师，我们再对最后一段戏好不好？”  
好你个头！不要再叫我老师了！呜……好羞耻……  
“呐，这一幕就是在你公寓的沙发上。”Ben哼了一声，这幕是女学生向老师告白，和老师发生暧昧关系的情景。他低头含住Matt发凉的耳垂，轻轻扯动着，沙哑的声音却在念着台词。  
“‘我太喜欢你了，老师。’”  
坏学生一边挺腰抽送，将老师的后穴捣弄得汁液肆流，一边纯情地表白着。  
Matt面红耳赤，绝不愿意配合这过分的家伙。Ben早料到Matt不会那么容易屈服，嘴角弯起。  
“啊啊——”男人突然间加快的动作让下腹爆发出巨大的快感，从被猛插狠抽的后穴迅速蔓延至全身，一阵阵接连的酥麻快慰冲刷得神智都陷入混沌，浑身的皮肤像是有无数的细小电流流窜其上，配合着肉棒的深捣密密麻麻地放着电。  
快到高潮了，又要到高潮了……Matt失神地等待着爆炸性的一刻来临，Ben却刻意停了下来。  
“念。”  
好几秒钟，Matt才意识到，混蛋是想用高潮来控制自己来陪他玩角色扮演？太坏了啊啊啊……  
“念不念啊，老师？”  
一双大手重新回到他的两瓣屁股，手掌用力地抓揉着，让爱人软嫩肥白的臀肉都在他指间凸起。收腹撤腰，再瞬间顶入，Ben低头凝视着那被他插得没有一丝缝隙的小洞，又狂烈地抽插起来。  
“啊……不要了……”  
Matt又被推上高峰，在将要高潮的浪顶上来回飘荡，眼看就要抓住了，却又猛地跌下来，愈发难受，眼泪忍不住簌簌地往下掉。  
欺负我……你就会欺负我！  
“‘我真的非常非常喜欢你，老师。’”  
不停折磨着他的人，还能抑制着自己射精的欲望，咬着他的耳朵继续念台词。“到你了，老师。”  
Matt受不了了，快要高潮又被拉下来的感觉太难受了。他没发觉自己主动扭着屁股想被戳到敏感的那一点上，可Ben就是坏心的不给他。  
“来嘛……”Ben埋头在他颈间磨蹭着，啃咬着，种下一枚枚红痕。Matt无声地流着眼泪，理智一点点消失，脑中不自觉地回想起那一幕的台词。  
“‘拜托，别这样……别这样……’”  
这是戏里老师被女学生推倒在沙发上的台词。  
他终于颤颤地说出来了。  
Ben的呼吸顿时变得粗重，俯下身轻啄他还在发抖的嘴唇，双手钳住他的腰身，疾风骤雨般抽插起来。  
“啊啊——”超过承受极限的陌生快感汹涌而至泛满全身，Matt失声尖叫，身体紧绷着不断抽搐。长时间的兴奋刺激让他很容易就被艹到了高潮，在一阵急速抽插之后，他感受到男人也终于将精液狠狠地射进了自己屁股里。  
“老师，你好棒。”  
得到满足的坏学生把他整个圈在怀里吻着，感受高潮的余韵。Matt连眼皮都睁不开了，却在心里愤怒地想——他才没有这种强暴老师的坏学生呢，呜呜呜……

 

end


End file.
